


Worth Having Part 5

by GreenBird (lovestryker)



Series: Worth Having [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Serious Injuries, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestryker/pseuds/GreenBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows right after The Rally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen didn’t understand what was happing at first. Someone tripped, and Jared had pushed him, and then there was gunfire and screaming, security grabbing at him, and even though it was probably only a matter of seconds, to Jensen, it was like he was standing still, viewing things in snapshots, in slow motion.

Jared fell to the ground, and Jensen followed after him, dropping to his knees and cradling Jared’s face in his hands. He couldn’t tell if Jared was seriously hurt or not, and before he could look, hands were grabbing him, pulling him to his feet.

“Jensen!” Ty screamed at him. That was odd, Ty never called him by his first name in public. Ty grabbed him by the bicep and shook him while pulling him toward a waiting Town Car, “Jensen!” And just like that, reality snapped back into place, and Jensen stopped, or at least tried to; Ty had an iron grip on him.

“No! Ty, stop! We need to wait for Jared!”

“We can’t. He’s being taken care of, and I’ll get you to him as soon as I can.” He pushed Jensen into the car, barley getting the door closed before the driver took off.

Jensen grabbed at his seat belt on autopilot, buckling it into place. As he did, he realized that his suit coat was wet, and when he looked at his hands he realized they were covered in a fine spray of blood. He knew the answer before he even opened his mouth to ask the question, and never in his life had he wanted so badly to be wrong.

“Where’s Jared, Ty?” he asked in a voice that sounded foreign to his ears.

“Jensen…”

“No. No, no, no, no, no.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop the car! Turn around! I need to be with him!”

But of course the driver just kept going, following protocol.

“Ty!” Jensen said desperately.

“I don’t know how he is. I just know that he was hit…” he paused, holding up a finger, as his cell phone rang. “Olssen…The Prince is secure…where?...No, keep it locked down…Okay, we’ll head there now.”

“Jared was shot in the abdomen at least once. He’s on his way to the hospital now.” Ty then directed the driver to head there instead of the Palace.

“Is he…is he?”

“He’s alive, but he’s unconscious.”

“Okay. Okay, that’s good.” Jensen took a few deep breaths that didn’t really help before turning again to Ty. “Who did this?”

“I’m not positive, but it looks like it was Cole Padalecki.”

**

Things at the hospital were tense, and as much as Jensen fought to see Jared, he’d been rushed to surgery and that was impossible. Jensen’s parents arrived, and his mother convinced him to let a doctor check him over while she arranged for a change of clothes for him.

Jensen was fine, physically at least, and the Royals were escorted to a private waiting room where Jensen sat on a couch next to his mother and let her pull him into her arms like she hadn’t done in years.

Ty joined them after a while.

“How did this happen, Olssen?” The King demanded.

“I don’t know yet, sir, but believe me, I’m going to find out.”

“Was anyone else injured?” the Queen asked.

“Oh my…I didn’t even think of that,” Jensen said looking stricken.

“One of the Guard was hit in the thigh. He’s in surgery now, but he’ll be fine. A little girl’s arm was broken in the chaos. A few scrapes and bruises, but nothing else serious. The park has been cleared and the forensics unit is there now.”

“Was it Cole?” Jensen asked.

“Yes.”

The Queen sucked in a sharp breath, “Jared’s brother did this?”

“I want his whole family rounded up. Is there a chance for more attacks?”

“His family is being rounded up as we speak, but at this point it looks like he acted alone.”

“Where is he?” Jensen said as he shook off his mother’s arm and stood up.

“He’s dead.”

Jensen sank back onto the couch. He was relieved, but also a little disappointed. He would have liked to kill the fucker himself.

++

Jensen didn’t know how long it had been since they’d been taken to the waiting room. It seemed like days, and it felt like an eternity when a doctor finally came in to speak with them.

Jensen’s stomach turned at the amount of blood covering his scrubs, and his mother’s face went pale.

The doctor grimaced as he looked down at himself, “I apologize for my appearance, but I wanted to speak to you as soon as possible.”

“Don’t worry about it,” the King said. “Please just tell us that Jared is going to be okay.”

“Mr. Ackles’ injuries were extensive. He was struck in the abdomen twice. One of the bullets was through and through, and even though it passed very closely to his spine, it didn’t do any irreparable damage, though we did have to remove his spleen. The other one struck him lower, and more in the center of his abdomen. We were able to remove it, but it caused quite a lot of damage. It lacerated his liver, and it’s my belief that he must have been struck while he was falling, because of the downward trajectory.” The doctor paused, looking uncomfortable.

“What is it?” Jensen whispered.

“The damage…we did what we could, but as I said, it was extensive. There’s a very strong possibility that Mr. Ackles will no longer be able to bear children.”

Jensen dismissed that, “I don’t care about that. How _is_ he?”

“Critical but stable. When he fell he hit his head and sustained a fairly severe concussion on top of his other injuries. We’re going to be keeping him in a medically induced coma to allow his body to heal.”

“But he’s going to be okay, right?”

“Your Highness, there’s no way to know for sure, I’m sorry. The next twenty-four hours are critical. If he makes it through them, and he has no complications from the surgery, and no additional brain swelling, his chances will improve dramatically.”

“I want to see him.”

“He’s still in recovery, but as soon as we move him to a private room you’ll be allowed to visit. It shouldn’t be more than a couple of hours.”

Jensen didn’t know how to feel. He was elated that Jared had made it as far as he had, but he was terrified that he wouldn’t make it through the next day. He turned to his mother, who held him tightly as he sobbed.

++

Ty and the King left after another hour. There were things to attend to, and a statement needed to be made to the press. Not long after that a nurse came to tell Jensen that Jared had been moved, and that he could see him. She smiled apologetically at the Queen as she told her that only one person would be allowed in the room with Jared at a time.

Palace guards were all over the hospital, but Jensen paid them no mind, too intent on finally getting to see his husband.

The nurse paused outside of Jared’s room, “Prince, before you go in…”

“Yes?” Jensen asked impatiently.

“There are machines, tubes and wires. Your husband doesn’t look good, and it can be overwhelming. Please just try to remember that everything is there for a reason.”

Jensen gave her a strained smile. He didn’t care what Jared looked like. He just wanted to see him, to hold his hand and know for himself that he was alive.

The nurse backed away, and Jensen slowly opened the door and stepped inside. His breath caught in his throat, and he absently realized that the nurse had been right to warn him. Jared looked small and frail in the bed, swamped with wires, with machines all around the head of the bed, beeping and humming.

“Oh my God, oh my God, baby, I’m so sorry,” Jensen choked out as he crossed to the bed and gently took the hand free of an IV in his own. Jared’s hand was only slightly warm, and he was completely unresponsive. His chest rose and fell, but that was only because of the ventilator that was breathing for him. Jensen had never felt so scared and helpless in all of his life.

He glanced around the room and spotted a plastic chair, only letting go of Jared’s hand long enough to pull it up next to the bed. “I’m not going to leave you. I’m going to stay right here, right next to you until you wake up and I can take you home.” The only reply was the sound of the monitors, and Jensen let his tears run unchecked down his face.

++

Chrissy had been back from accounting for about thirty minutes when she started to hear sirens in the distance. It wasn’t long before the PA system emitted the three beeps that meant a security announcement was about to be made.

“Attention. Due to a security breach at Hanover Park, this building is on lock down. Please shelter in place.”

Chrissy didn’t even think about the fact that she’d be disturbing Cole. They’d had enough safety drills for her to know that sheltering in place mean she was to go into Cole’s office and lock the door behind her. But even if she had stopped to think that she’d be interrupting him, she needn’t have worried; Cole’s office was empty.

She stood frozen for a few seconds, surprised by his absence. The beeping of the PA system and the repetition of the announcement, and she pulled the door back open, expecting to see Cole on the other side of it, but there was no one there. She closed and locked it and crossed to look out the tall windows.

Emergency vehicles were parked haphazardly at the end of the block, close to the entrance of the park, and people were running down the sidewalks in the opposite direction. She’d never seen anything like it.

The phone on Cole’s desk rang, and she hurried to answer, almost dropping the receiver in her haste to get to it.

“Cole?!”

“No.” A pause, and then, “Chrissy?”

“Y-yes, yes, this is Chrissy. Sorry Mrs. Padalecki. Things are kind of crazy here.”

“Cole’s not in his office?” Kristen asked.

“No. Do you know what’s going on?”

“There’s been a shooting at the ORA rally at the park. I was just calling to see if Cole was okay. Where is he?”

“I don’t know. He was here. He told me not to disturb him, but we were told to shelter in place, and when I came in here, the office was empty. Do you know who was shot?”

There was another pause. “The news is reporting that it was Cole’s brother, but that hasn’t been confirmed.”

Chrissy felt a sense of dread. She knew how much Cole despised his brother – he talked about it often enough. And for the first time, while talking to her lover’s wife on the phone, she realized that maybe she’d made a mistake in getting involved with Cole. She’d just been looking to have a little fun, maybe advance her career a bit, and while Cole was kind of an ass, he was hot and good in bed. She didn’t get much further with that train of thought before the door crashed opened and she was ordered to get on her knees by police officers with their guns drawn. She heard Kristin yelling her name as she dropped the phone on the floor.

**

Almost exactly two days after being shot, Jared started to wake up. He’d been taken off the ventilator, and the last dose of sedative had been given the night before. Jensen had questioned the doctor relentlessly, wondering if it was too soon to let Jared wake up. Wouldn’t more time asleep help him to heal better? The doctor assured him it was in Jared’s best interest to wake up. He’d made it through the critical twenty-four hour period with no additional brain swelling or complications.

It wasn’t that Jensen didn’t want his husband awake, far from it. He was just afraid of how this was all going to affect Jared. Jared was strong, the strongest person Jensen had ever known, but he’d already been through so much, and he’d made so much progress since they’d married, and Jensen didn’t want to see that broken, haunted look in his eyes from when they’d first met.

It took a long time for Jared to actually wake enough to hold a conversation. He opened his eyes and drifted off over and over before consciousness actually caught up with him.

“J’sen?” he slurred, blinking rapidly and and looking around the room in confusion.

“I’m right here, baby,” Jensen said.

“Thirsty,” Jared said, and Jensen carefully placed an ice chip between his lips.

Before they got any further the doctor and a couple of nurses came in, gently pushing Jensen out of the way as they examined Jared.

“What,” Jared had to pause to cough and clear his throat, “what’s going on?”

“Let us just make sure everything is as it should be, Mr. Ackles, and we’ll answer all of your questions,” the doctor replied.

“Jensen?” Jared asked, his voice meek and afraid, weak from lack of use.

It was all Jensen could do not to push the medical team out of the way so that he could get to Jared to reassure him. Instead he stepped as close to the end of the bed as he could, “I’m right here. Not going anywhere.”

Vitals checked, blood drawn, and a short neurological check later and the nurses left the room, and Jensen quickly moved to Jared’s side, taking his hand in his and placing a kiss on his forehead.

Jared tried to move, and gasped in pain. The doctor injected some pain medication into Jared’s IV. “That should help with the pain. We’re going to get you set up with a morphine drip that you can control yourself.”

“I’m going to give you two a moment alone, and then I’ll be back in to answer any questions you have. I’m also going to arrange for you to be transferred out of the ICU and into a private suite.”

The door had hardly closed behind the doctor before Jensen dropped into the chair, trying and failing to stop the tears of relief from falling.

Jared’s eyes widened and he squeezed Jensen’s hand, “Wh-what’s wrong?”

Jensen gave him a tremulous smile, “I’m just so happy that you’re okay. I’ve been sitting here for two days, scared out of my mind that you wouldn’t wake up. I love you so much, Jared, and the thought…”

“Hey, hey, I’m okay,” Jared said. “I mean, I am okay, right? I still don’t know what happened.”

“Yes, yes you’re going to be fine. What do you remember?”

Jared tried to think back, but the Morphine was kicking in, and things were getting fuzzy. He felt Jensen’s lips against his, and heard him whisper for Jared to get some sleep.

It wasn’t long after when an orderly and a nurse came in to transfer Jared to another room, and Jensen excused himself to call his mother. Jared was still asleep when Jensen joined him in his new room. There was a bed made out for Jensen and he eyed it longingly for a moment before he decided a shower first was a good idea. After a shower and a protein bar, Jensen slipped into bed and was sound asleep in an instant.

He woke up to early morning sun peeking through the window, and it took him a moment to realize where he was, and then he sat up so fast he almost fell off the bed.

Jared laughed, and then groaned, “Don’t make me laugh,” he rasped out, hand going to his side.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jensen said as he crossed the room. “How are you?”

“Hungry.”

Jensen laughed. “Has the doctor been in to speak with you?”

“No, but there was a nurse in here. She said she’d be back with breakfast and the doctor soon. But, will you tell me what happened?”

Jensen pulled up a chair as he asked what Jared remembered.

“I’ve been trying to remember…we were at the rally. Getting ready to leave maybe? I don’t know. It’s just a blank after that.”

Jensen ran a hand down his face as he took a deep breath, “We were at the rally. It went really well, and we were going to go thank the omega students. Honestly, the sequence of events are kind of hazy for me as well-“

“Are you hurt?!” Jared asked, trying to sit forward as if to check Jensen for injuries, but stopped by a wave of hot pain at the movement.

Jensen jumped back to his feet, gently helping Jared back against the pillows, “I’m fine, I promise. Not even a scratch.”

Jared breathed out a sigh of relief and Jensen once again took his seat.

“We were crossing the park, and suddenly someone was rushing toward us. One of the agents tripped over a kid, and then you pushed me out of the way. I watched,” Jensen paused to clear his throat, “I watched you fall, and I was confused, and then Ty was practically dragging me to a Town Car.

“I tried to get him to take me back to you…Anyway, you took two bullets for me.”

Jared looked shocked for just a second, “Guess that’s why it hurts so much.”

They were quiet for a few minutes before Jared very quietly asked if it had been Cole.

“Yes.”

“Jensen, I’m so sorry-“

“No! You do not apologize for him. You don’t apologize for anything. You’re so brave Jared, so brave, and none of this is your fault.”

“Cole, is he…is he dead?”

“Yes, he was killed on site by the Guard.”

“My family?”

“The investigation isn’t complete, but it looks as though Cole acted alone.”

“Was anyone else hurt?”

“One of the Guard was shot in the leg, and a little girl broke her arm, but they’ll both be fine.”

“Okay. Okay,” Jared said to himself as his eyes drifted to the ceiling and he tried to process all that he’d learned.

It wasn’t long before the doctor was coming through the door, a nurse behind him with a plate of scrambled eggs on a tray.

“How are you feeling, Mr. Ackles?”

“Sore. Tired.”

“Has the Prince filled you in on what happened?” At Jared’s nod the doctor continued, “Would you like me to fill you in on the medical aspects?” Again Jared nodded, and reached for Jensen’s hand.

“You were struck twice with small caliber bullets. One passed through your upper abdomen and exited out your back, just missing your spinal cord. The other caught you as you fell. That one we had to remove, and it caused more extensive damage. We removed your spleen and part of your liver.” The doctor paused and met Jensen’s eyes. At his small nod, the doctor continued, “There was also some damage to your reproductive system.”

“Can…can I…”

“At this point it seems unlikely that you’ll be able to have children. I’m sorry Mr. Ackles. We’ve done the best we can, and when you’ve healed more we’ll be bringing in a team of specialist.”

“What else?”

“You sustained a minor concussion, as well as some scrapes and contusions from your fall. You have two incisions in your abdomen, and one on your back. It’s going to be awhile before you’re able to get up and around, and when you are you’ll need some physical therapy to get back on your feet. I expect that you’ll make a full recovery.”

Jared gave him a strained smile, and Jensen shook his hand, once again thanking him for taking such good care of Jared.

Once they were alone again, Jensen asked how he was.

“I don’t know how to answer that.”

“It’s a lot to take in, but the important thing is that you’re going to be okay. I’m going to be with you every step of the way and we’re going to get through this.”

Tears started to run down Jared’s cheeks, but he didn’t seem to notice. He dropped his eyes, and Jensen had to lean forward to hear him. “Even though I ca-can’t…”

“Jared,” Jensen said, “look at me, please.”

Jared kept his eyes down, and Jensen gently took his chin in his hand, forcing Jared to look at him. “I don’t care. I don’t care if you can get pregnant or if you can’t. It’s YOU I want, and you’re going to be fine. That’s all I want.”

Jared nodded, but Jensen couldn’t tell if he actually believed him.

++

 

 


	2. Chapter 2/?

The room Jared had been given was more like a hotel suite than a hospital room, with a small sitting room, fully appointed bathroom, and a comfortable bed for Jensen. As soon as Jared was transferred there, it started to fill up with gifts.

“Who are all of these from?” he asked with wide eyes. There were floral arrangements, balloons, gift baskets, stuffed animals, and chocolates.

Jensen grinned, “Your admirers.”

“What?” Jared said in a squeak.

“You’ve become something of a hero. The people of Ackland want to show you how much you mean to them.”

Jared shook his head, “I’m not a hero,” he said in confusion.

“You are. To them, and to me. You’ve slowly been becoming the champion of omega rights-“

Jared started to protest, but Jensen continued, “-you are. And now you’ve thrown yourself in front of a bullet for your husband, who just happens to be a member of the Royal family. Of course a dozen people captured video of what happened, and it’s all over the news.”

Jared didn’t know what to think of that, and his pain was coming back, so he pressed the button for some Morphine and went to sleep.

**

Jared woke up early the next morning. He’d been in the hospital for five days, and had settled into a routine. His head didn’t hurt any more, though that seemed to be the only part of him that didn’t. He looked around the room, and as much into the sitting room as possible, and found that there were more gifts. He shook his head. He didn’t need any of it. He wasn’t a hero, anyone would have done what he had, especially if they had as an amazing husband as he did.

He looked over at Jensen, asleep in the bed across the room. Even asleep he looked exhausted, and Jared realized with a pang of guilt that Jensen hadn’t left his side. Even when the King and Queen, and Matt and Ben had stopped by for a short visit the day before, Jensen hadn’t left the room.

As if sensing Jared’s eyes on himself, Jensen slowly blinked awake. “Morning,” he said around a yawn as he rubbed at his eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Have you been here this whole time?”

“What?”

“Have you left the hospital since I was admitted?”

“No, of course not,” Jensen looked offended at the suggestion. Jared bit back a smile. With the pillow creases on his cheeks, and his hair standing up all over, he looked more like a petulant child than an indignant adult.

“You can. I mean, I don’t expect you to stay here every moment. You should go walk Hazel, get some fresh air.”

“Not going to happen,” Jensen said as he crossed the room and sat gently on the side of Jared’s bed. “I’m not leaving.”

“Jensen-“

“It’s not up for discussion.”

Jared shook his head a little. He was learning that there was no use pushing Jensen when he got that stubborn look in his eyes. Instead, he changed the subject.

“There are more gifts.”

“They just keep coming. I don’t think that this is even all of them.”

“What am I going to do with them all?”

“I was going to talk with you about that this morning. My Mother called to check on you last night, after you were asleep. I told her how crowded it was getting in here, and she suggested that our press secretary ask people who want to give you something to make a donation to a charity in your name. Would that be okay?”

Jared looked uncomfortable, “I’d rather just ask them to not do anything.”

“I know the attention makes you uncomfortable, but people aren’t going to stop. They want to show you that you’re appreciated.”

Jared thought for a minute, “Okay. Yeah, donations to the animal shelter or the ORA would be better. And maybe we can give all of this,” he said with a wave of his hand indicating the mounds of gifts all over the suite, “to other patients?”

Jensen gave him a kiss, “I think that’s a great idea. I’ll speak with the nurses as soon as I shower. Do you need anything first?”

“No,” Jared said as Jensen was headed for the bathroom. He was already drifting back to sleep.

++

Jared woke up for the second time that day to nurses and orderlies loading things onto rolling carts to deliver to other patients.

“This is very generous of you, Mr. Ackles,” said Cindy, his daytime nurse, as she was checking his vitals.

Jared blushed, “It’s not a big deal.”

“It will be to the patients who get them.” She checked a few other things and made some notations in his chart, “You’re all set for a bit. Can I get you anything?”

“No, thank you. Do you know where Jensen is?”

“I’m right here,” Jensen said as he walked into the room. “I was just speaking with Ty out in the hall. Do you need something?”

Jared looked around. His room was empty save for the flowers that Jensen and his mother had brought, and it looked as though the sitting room was almost clear, too. “Um, maybe I could just keep one box of chocolates?”

Jensen laughed and went to retrieve one.

++

Jared jerked awake that night, hissing in pain at the movement. He was disoriented for a few seconds, unsure of where he was or what had woken him. He heard a whimper from across the room, and realized that Jensen must be having a bad dream.

“No. No, Jared,” Jensen said desperately in his sleep. “Can’t…can’t…”

Jared made to get out of bed, to go to his husband and comfort him, but another sharp pain brought him up short. He wouldn’t be getting out of the bed.

“Jensen,” he said softly, and then, “Jensen!” a bit louder.

Jensen sat bolted up, “What? Jared? Are you okay?” he asked frantically, as he stumbled out of bed and across the room.

“I’m fine, you’re the one who must have been having a bad dream. Are you okay?”

Jensen’s shoulders sagged in relief, “I’m fine. I’m sorry I woke you.”

“It’s fine. Maybe in the morning you should get out of here for a bit.”

“No.”

“Jensen-“

“No. I’ll leave when you do.”

++

Jared woke the next morning to the low voices of Jensen and Patrick in the sitting room. Patrick had been out of the country when Jared had been shot, in the middle of a multi-national coalition on omega rights, and once Jensen found that Jared would be okay, he’d insisted that Patrick stay and finish.

“How’s he doing?” Patrick asked.

“Better. His doctor said that he could get out of bed, move around a little today.”

“Mom told me about…about not having kids. That’s tough.”

“That is honestly the least of my concerns. I don’t care, as long as Jared is okay, I don’t care.”

Jared felt guilty for listening in, but Jensen’s words set something free in his chest. Jensen loved him. He’d known it for a while, he’d believed it for a while, but hearing Jensen tell Patrick that he didn’t care of Jared ever got pregnant, it hit Jared that Jensen _loved_ him. Jared had spent so much of the last few years hearing that he was going to be nothing more than a sex toy and baby machine, and even though Jensen had done everything in his power to disprove those notions, hearing him say it to Patrick made it so much more real for Jared. Strange, laying in a hospital bed after being shot by his own brother, but Jared felt happier than he’d ever been.

“And how about you, little brother? How are you? You don’t look so good.”

Jensen gave a humorless laugh, “I’m not the one in the hospital bed.”

“Jensen,” Patrick said in a no-nonsense, big-brother tone.

Jensen’s breath hitched, “I promised him he’d be okay. I told him that I’d keep him safe, and now…what kind of husband am I?”

Jared was about to interrupt, but Patrick beat him to it. “This is not your fault.”

Jensen scoffed, but Patrick kept going, “No, it’s not. You’ve given him everything, Jensen. He may have saved your life this time, but you saved his the moment you brought him to the Palace. This is no one’s fault but his brother.”

“But I-“

Jared couldn’t stay silent any longer, “He’s right, Jensen,” he said as loudly as he could, startling both men. “What happened is on my brother, no one else.”

Jensen crossed to the bed and as carefully as possible took Jared in his arms, “I’m so sorry. So sorry, Jared.”

Jared held him as he cried, and when he glanced up, Patrick was gone.

++

A while later, Jensen had calmed down, and gave Jared a tremulous smile. “I don’t think that I’ve ever cried this much in my life,” he said ruefully.

“It’s okay,” said Jared. “Just please don’t blame yourself.”

Jensen was about to reply when the doctor walked in, with a short guy with a buzz cut, wearing khakis and a polo shirt.

“Prince, Mr. Ackles, this is Devon. He’s going to be your physical therapist.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Devon said. “We’re going to start off slowly, but I expect to have you back on your feet and mostly self-sufficient within a few weeks.

“Really?” Jared asked, looking excited.

“Yes, as long as you stick to my plan and don’t overdo it.”

Jared nodded, eager to get started.

The doctor interrupted. “First, though. I want to do a brief exam and check your incisions.”

As the doctor worked he mentioned that they hospital psychologist was going to be stopping by to chat with Jared that afternoon.

“Everything looks to be healing well. I’ll be back to check on you before I head home for the day.”

Jared tried to get Jensen to leave while he worked with Devon, but he wouldn’t hear of it, insisting that he wanted to know what was going on so that he could help Jared himself.

++

Later in the day, when the psychologist came, she politely but firmly kicked Jensen out of the room so that she could speak with Jared in private. Her name was Dr. Aren, and Jared liked her immediately. She told him that she’d like to come to speak with him several times each week while he was in the hospital, and possibly set up some appointments after he was released, and Jared was agreeable. He’d been trying his best to not think about Cole and the shooting, but as he was awake more, and as his pain was under control better, the thoughts were slowly but surely creeping in.

++

Jared once again tried to get Jensen to go home that evening, and once again he refused. Jared was woken up twice that night by Jensen talking, whimpering, and thrashing in his sleep, but Jensen insisted he was fine.

++

The next two weeks passed by more quickly than Jared would have thought possible. He worked with Devon a time or two each day, and met with Dr. Aren every-other day. In between there were visits from the King and Queen, and Matt came by with lunch for Jared and Jensen from Ben more often than not.

Jared still slept a lot, his healing body and the pain meds keeping him tired, but the doctor was very pleased with his progress.

He was worried about Jensen though. He still wouldn’t leave the hospital. He had Matt bring him clothes, and Ty bring him work, and even when he was kicked out of Jared’s room, he only went as far as the waiting room down the hall. He wasn’t sleeping, either, and he jumped at every little noise.

Jared had tried to get him to speak with Dr. Aren, but he refused, saying that she was there for Jared, not him.

Finally, Jared new drastic measures had to be taken, and he called the Queen.

++

The next afternoon the Queen arrived, Gemma in tow.

Jared had been expecting the Queen, but seeing Gemma was a fantastic surprise.

The Queen gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, “Everyone needs their Mother now and again, darling.” Next she turned to Jensen. “You’re taking me to lunch.”

Jensen looked uncomfortable, his eyes darting between his mother and Jared.

“Go,” Jared said. “It will give me a chance to catch up with Gemma, I promise that I’ll be here when you get back.”

“I don’t know...” Jensen trailed off.

Gemma took Jensen’s hand in her own and smiled kindly at him. “I promise to stay by his side until you get back, and if anything happens, we’ll call you immediately.”

Jensen reluctantly agreed, pausing by Jared’s bed to give him a kiss goodbye. “Are you sure this is okay?”

“I’m positive. Have lunch with your mother. In fact, if you want, go to Grenwald and check on Hazel. I’m sure she’s wondering where we are.”

“No, she’s fine. A quick lunch and I’ll be right back. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Devon stopped by soon after they left, and helped Jared settle into a chair in the sitting room. It felt good to be out of bed and in another room, even if it was only a few steps away. It felt even better to have Gemma visiting.

“How are you doing, really, dear?”

“I’m okay. Honestly, I don’t think that it’s all hit me yet. My therapist said that was normal. She said that I’ll process things as I’m able. Right now, I’m more worried about Jensen. He’s not sleeping, and this is the first time he’s left the hospital since I was brought in.”

“It’s a terrible thing, watching someone you love hurt. You’ll both need each other to get through this.”

“It’s the dumbest thing, but you know what I keep thinking about? My eighth birthday. Cole accidentally stepped on the action figure I’d gotten, and he felt so badly about it that he used his allowance and made Dad drive him to the store right then to get me a replacement.”

“I remember that. You howled like it was your arm that was broken and not the toy,” Gemma said with a smile.

“It’s just hard to wrap my head around how we went from that to…to this.”

They were quiet for a few minutes, both lost in their own memories and thoughts.

“Have you heard from anyone in your family, Jared?”

Jared snorted. “No. And I don’t think that I will. I don’t think that I want to. After…after what happened, they were all taken into custody for questioning, and even though I’m trying to avoid the news, from what little I’ve seen, the media seems to be hounding them. I’m sure that to them, this is all my fault, just like everything else.

“Well, you know that’s not true, don’t you?”

Jared shrugged.

“It’s not. No one is responsible for Cole’s actions other than Cole, and maybe your parents for raising such a bastard.”

That startled a small laugh from Jared.

“I know. Logically, I know that. It’s just…”

“I understand, sweetie. Are you speaking with someone about all? Besides Jensen I mean?”

“Yeah. There’s a lady who comes in to see me. She’s nice. It’s easy to talk to her.”

“Good. That’s good.”

They chatted for a while, avoiding serious topics, Gemma doing her best to keep the tone light, and it wasn’t long before Jensen was back.

He looked surprised to see Jared sitting up, “Should you be out of bed?”

“Yes, Devon helped me. I’m fine.”

“Right, okay.”

“Did you have a good lunch? You weren’t gone very long.”

“Yes, it was good. Do you need anything?”

Jared yawned, then gave Gemma an apologetic smile.

She kissed his cheek on her way out, “I’ll stop by again tomorrow.”

Jensen helped Jared back to bed. It was slow going, and once he was settled, Jared felt exhausted. “Why don’t you go home for a bit? Or go in to your office for a while? You don’t need to stay here.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

As Jared drifted off to sleep, his last thought was that if he didn’t worry about Jensen, who would?

++

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3/?

Gemma stayed for three days, visiting Jared each morning and each evening. It had been wonderful to see her, and it had forced Jensen to leave the hospital a couple of times. There was no way he could say no to both Jared and Gemma when they insisted he get out for some air.

Once she was gone though, Jensen was back to staying by Jared’s side, and Jared was at a loss. He brought it up with Dr. Aren when Jensen was down the hall in the waiting room.

“Jared,” she said kindly, “you need to focus on your own healing.”

“I can’t! I can’t focus on myself when Jensen is so obviously hurting.”

“I understand, but you’re going to be going home soon, and I can’t agree to let you be discharged if I’m not sure that you’re ready, so let’s talk about you for a bit, and then we’ll come back to Jensen, okay?”

Jared nodded.

They talked about Jared’s progress with physical therapy, and how he thought he’d do physically back at Grenwald, which he didn’t think would be an issue.

“And emotionally, Jared. How are you feeling?”

Jared was quiet for a moment, “I know that I’ve said this before, but I guess I don’t think that it’s hit me yet. I don’t feel any grief over the loss of my brother, and I’m not…I’m not as upset as I think I should be? Maybe?”

“That makes sense. Healing physically has been your main focus, as it should be. Plus, being in the hospital makes it a bit easier to push aside the realities of real life. I expect you to have a bit of a setback once you’re home, so I’m going to want to continue to see you every other day for a while even after you’re discharged.

“How are you sleeping?”

“Okay. I’m tired all of the time, but the doctor said that will get better as they taper my meds.”

“And you’re sleeping through the night? No nightmares or difficulties falling asleep?”

“I think that I would be but Jensen isn’t, and since he insists on sleeping here…”

“Is he keeping you up by working?”

“No. He’s having nightmares.”

Dr. Arens looked surprised, but quickly schooled her features. “Every night?”

“Almost.”

“And is he still insisting on staying here as much as possible?”

“He’s left the hospital a total of four times since I was admitted, and the longest he’s been gone is an hour and a half.”

She made a few notes on her legal pad. “Let’s call him in, shall we?”

“Yes, please.”

Dr. Arens left for a moment, coming back with a concerned looking Jensen, who immediately went to Jared’s side.

“Are you okay, baby?”

“I’m fine. Will you sit down for a minute?”

“Sure,” Jensen said as he pulled a plastic chair next to the bed. “What’s going on?”

“I’m…” Jared trailed off, looking at Dr. Arens helplessly.

She gave him a gentle smile and turned her attention to Jensen. “Your husband is very concerned about you, Prince.”

“Jared?” He turned confused eyes to his husband.

“Are you sleeping well, Prince?”

“What?” Jensen said, having difficulty keeping his eyes from Jared’s face.

“How are you sleeping?”

“Fine. Fine. Shouldn’t we be talking about Jared?”

Jared took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and gathering his thoughts. “We are talking about me.”

“No, we’re not.”

“We are. You’re my husband, Jensen, my alpha, and I need you to be okay so that you can help me be okay.”

Dr. Arens let the silence that followed Jared’s statement go on for a minute before once again asking if he was sleeping okay.

Jensen studied Jared’s face, noting how Jared forced himself to maintain eye contact. He knew how difficult it had probably been for Jared to say that to him, and he realized that he needed to be honest in his answer, not just blow of the question in favor of putting Jared first. “No. No, I guess I’m not.”

“And how often are you leaving the hospital?”

Jensen cleared his throat, “I’m not.”

“And do you think that’s healthy?”

Jensen started to look angry. “My husband was shot. He almost died! I don’t think that it’s unreasonable to want to be with him.”

“It’s not, but you have to make sure that you’re keeping yourself healthy. Jared can’t heal if he’s constantly worried about you.”

She stood and picked up her bag, reaching in and taking a business card out of her wallet and handing it to Jensen. “I’d like you to seriously consider making an appointment for yourself with my colleague. I think that it would be beneficial for both you and Jared.”

Jensen took the card, staring at the small card, reading the information embossed on it until it blurred.

“Jensen?” Jared asked quietly. “Are you angry?”

“What? No! No, of course not.” He scooted his chair even closer to the bed and took one of Jared’s hands in his own. “I know how much it took you to say that to me. I am so proud of you, Jared. I can’t stand to think that I’ve been making your recovery more difficult for you-“

“No,” Jared said, “you haven’t.”

Jensen gave him a rueful smile. “The evidence says otherwise.” He leaned over and gave Jared a kiss. “I’m going to go call this doctor and make an appointment, okay?”

Jared nodded as relief flooded him.


	4. Chapter 4

Being home was strange. It was quiet, which Jared alternated between loving and hating. The master bedroom was on the second floor, and Jared wasn’t quite up to making that trip yet, so Jensen had them set up in a guest room on the main floor. It was like being at home, but not.

Hazel wouldn’t leave his side. A constant, warm presence that Jared hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed.

Devon came to see him every other day, and was very pleased with his physical progress, and assured Jared that it wouldn’t be more than a couple of weeks before he would be able to handle the stairs a couple of times each day.

Dr. Aren came to see him on the days that Devon wasn’t there. She’d been right, his anxiety had increased once he’d been released. Without the constant distractions and bustle around him, and with his pain significantly decreased, his mind seemed to have decided it was time to deal with all of the pesky emotions it had put on hold while he was in the hospital. Dr. Aren had put him on an anti-anxiety medication, but cautioned that it would take a couple of weeks before he’d notice a difference. In the meantime, he was jumping at shadows, and replaying the shooting over and over in his head.

Jensen had gone back to work, mornings only, so Jared made sure that was when Devon and Dr. Aren came by. Matt and Ben were around, but Jared didn’t want them to feel like they had to babysit him while Jensen was gone.

Jensen was doing much better now that Jared was home. He had started seeing the counselor Jared’s doctor had suggested, and he’d helped Jensen immensely. That did make things easier for Jared, and for that he was grateful.

It only took a couple of weeks before Jared was strong enough to manage the stairs and they were able to move back into the master suite. His medication had started to work, and Jensen was spending more time at the palace each day.

Matt found Jared in his studio one morning, staring blankly at a pile of canvases.

“What’s up?”

Jared jumped, knocking over a tin of brushes. His face went red.

“Are you okay?” Ben asked, rushing over to help gather the scattered brushes. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

‘I’m fine,” Jared said with a sigh. “Don’t worry about it.”

“You’re getting better, Jared,” Matt said quietly.

“I know,” Jared said unconvincingly.

Matt gently put his hand on Jared’s forearm. “You are. Physically for sure, but emotionally, too. You’re more relaxed and despite this,” Matt motioned to the brushes, “you’re not jumping at every little noise. Cut yourself some slack.”

Jared nodded. He knew that Matt was right, it was just hard to remember sometimes.

“Anyway, that’s why I came in here. I need to go to the palace to drop off some paperwork for Ben, and I thought maybe you’d like to come with me. We could go to the art store or the gallery. Maybe get you inspired to do some painting?”

Jared hadn’t been further than the backyard since he’d been discharged from the hospital, and the thought of going out in public made something in his chest clench. “I don’t know…”

“Come on. I know that the first time will be the hardest, but the longer you put it off, the more difficult it’s going to become. And if you just want to go to the palace and nowhere else, that’s fine. You can surprise the Prince.”

Jared knew that Matt was right. In fact, both Dr. Aren and Jensen had been encouraging Jared to get out.

He took a deep breath. “Okay.”

Matt beamed at him.

***

Ty showed up about fifteen minutes later, ready to escort Jared and Matt to the palace. Instead of the usual one guard, there were two in addition to Ty.

“Is this necessary, Ty?”

“Indulge me, Your Highness. It won’t be forever. Just until everyone’s nerves have settled a bit.”

Jared nodded and got in the back of the Town Car. He was tense all the way to the Palace, but Matt did his best to keep him distracted, babbling on about nothing. Jared stepped out of the car feeling accomplished. Still, he was quick to head inside.

He went straight to Jensen’s office where Jensen’s administrative assistant waved him in.

“Jared!” Jensen said, making Jared laugh, his hand going to his side when the movement made his side twinge.

“Don’t give me the surprised act, Your Highness. You knew before I did that I was going to be stopping by.”

Jensen gave him a sheepish smile, “You caught me. Are you okay?” he asked, gesturing to Jared’s side.

“Yeah. It hurts a lot less.”

“Good,” Jensen said as he pulled Jared into his arms. “I’m so proud of you.”

“It’s just a trip to your office.”

“No, don’t do that. I know how much it took for you to come in here, and I’m proud of you.”

Jared smiled. “I’m kind of proud of myself,” he replied quietly.

“Have you eaten yet?”

“No.”

“Good. My mother is waiting for us in the breakfast room. She wants us to have lunch with her.”

Jared laughed again. “What would you all have done if I hadn’t come?”

Jensen took Jared’s face in his hands. “I knew you could do it. You can do anything.”

Jared blushed. “I love you,” he whispered.

Jensen rubbed his thumb over Jared’s bottom lip before giving him a quick kiss.

The phone on Jensen’s desk rang. “You head down to meet my mother. I’m expecting a call from Patrick that I can’t miss, but it’ll be short.”

Lunch went well, and Jared left the Palace glad that he’d braved the trip.

“So, art store?” Matt asked as they were leaving.

Jared thought. He hadn’t picked up a brush or a marker or a pencil since he’d been home. That spot inside of him where he felt his inspiration was just empty. Maybe a trip to the store would give him a spark.

The store was fairly busy, and with Jared’s increased security, everyone inside knew that Jared was there. He tried to ignore the stares and whispers, but it was hard.

“Come on, where do you want to start?” Matt asked.

“Maybe a new sketch book,” Jared said after a moment. “And some charcoal.”

Jared was almost able to lose himself in the smell of paper and paint, but there was a little part of him that was on alert, looking for danger that could be around any corner. Intellectually, he knew he was safe. Ty had assured him more than once that there were no current credible threats, and the increased security detail meant he was safer than ever. Still, he couldn’t completely relax. He figured it was normal, but he made a note to discuss it with Dr. Aren.

He’d noticed a little girl, maybe four or five, watching him since he’d come into the store, and he wasn’t surprised when she approached him. Ty looked at him, and Jared nodded, indicating that he’d speak with her.

He bent down, conscious of his side. It hurt a little, but he knew that his height could be intimidating.

“Hello, sweetheart.”

“Good afternoon, Your Prince Highness,” she said bashfully, doing the most adorable curtsey Jared had ever seen. “That’s my mama over there,” she said, pointing to a woman who had an expression of pride and apprehension on her face. “She said you got hurt, but that now you’re better. Are you better?”

“I am. Much better.”

“Good,” she said with a decisive nod of her head. “My name is Gracie and I’m four years old. My Unca Jackson is a ‘mega and he says you’re his hero.”

Jared laughed at himself for letting a four-year-old make him blush. “Well you please tell your Uncle Jackson that I said thank you. Do you like to draw Gracie?”

“Yep. Mama says I’m a really good drawer. We’re here to get more markers cause I accidentally left some of the caps off of mine and they got dried out. Are you an artist too, Prince Your Highness?”

“I am. And you know what? You can call me Jared,” he whispered.

Gracies eyes lit up. “Will you help me pick out my new markers, Jared?”

“Gracie!” her mother exclaimed.

Jared slowly rose back to his feet, “It’s okay, ma’am. Would it be okay if Gracie and I looked at the markers together?”

Gracie’s mom shook her head, “Of-of course, Your Highness.”

Gracie grabbed Jared’s hand, “Markers are this way, Jared!” she exclaimed happily as she pulled him across the store.

Twenty minutes later and Gracie had two new sets of markers, a box of colored pencils, and three sketch books that Jared insisted on paying for. Gracie and her mother left the store with stars in their eyes.

Jared was quiet on the ride home, and went to his bedroom as soon as they got back. He sat in a chair in front of the fireplace and gently placed a hand on his stomach. He’d had so much fun with Gracie at the store, and on his way home he’d realized that he’d never have a Gracie of his own. He’d thought he was okay with it, but meeting that little girl at the art store showed him just how _not_ okay with it he was.

Jensen found him two hours later, asleep in the chair, dried tear tracts on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient!


	5. Chapter 5

Jared woke feeling like he had a hangover, and was confused until he remembered Gracie, and his realization. Jensen stirred behind him, pulling him more firmly against his chest.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly as he pressed a kiss to the back of Jared’s neck.

“Headache,” Jared groaned out.

Jensen quickly but carefully left the bed, returning a few minutes with painkillers, water, and a cool washcloth. Once he had Jared taken care of, he climbed back into bed, gently pulling Jared back into his arms. “Can you tell me what had you so upset that you cried yourself to sleep last night?”

Jared sighed as he adjusted the cool compress on his forehead. “Can I get away with saying no?”

“You can, unless there’s someone I need to charge with a crime.”

That caused Jared to grin a bit. “No, nothing like that.”

They were quiet for a while, both lost in thought, and Jared could feel the tension Jensen was trying to contain. He knew that it was killing Jensen to not know what had upset him, and it was the fact that he wasn’t pushing that made Jared decide to tell him what had happened.

He explained how he’d met Gracie, and spent time with her in the art store. “Then when I got home, I guess it really sunk in. I mean, I knew. Of course I knew, but…I don’t know, Gracie showed me what I’ll, what _we’ll_ , be missing. I’m sorry, Jensen.” Jared started to cry softly.

“Don’t cry, baby, please.”

Jared wiped his eyes, but the tears continued. “You’ve given me everything, Jensen. Everything. And the one thing that I could give you…”

Jensen sat up so he could look down and into Jared’s eyes. “Stop. The only thing that I want from you, you’ve already given to me. I only want _you_. Happy and healthy. Nothing else matters. _Nothing_.”

Jared could see the truth in Jensen’s eyes, and hear it in his voice. “I know you say that, but-“

“No, Jared. I’m not just saying it, and I know what you’re thinking, and I’m not going to change my mind. How do we even know that I could get you pregnant? What if for whatever reason I’m infertile. Would you love me less? Would you not want me anymore?”

“What? No! Of course not! And that’s ridiculous, by the way,” Jared said with a little sniffle.

“Maybe, but the sentiment stands. I love you for you, not for anything you think you could or should give me.”

“But a baby, Jensen. That’s a big deal.”

“It is. And I’m not saying that I’m not disappointed. I am. But not with you. Never with you. If we decide together that we want a family, there are other ways that we can go about having one.”

“Do you promise?” Jared asked in a small, timid voice.

Jensen kissed Jared and then pulled back, cupping his cheek in his hand. “I promise. And I’ll tell you every day until you believe me.”

“I do believe it you. I just, I guess I didn’t realize how disappointed I was, and once I realized that I thought that maybe you would be, too.”

“I am, but like I said, not with you. This is not your fault, and I’d rather have you as my husband a thousand times over rather than be with someone who could have my baby.”

Jared cried harder at that, and Jensen cursed under his breath. “I’m sorry! I never know the right thing to say!” Jensen said, frustration thick in his voice.

“No, no,” Jared said, this time smiling hard enough that his dimples appeared. “You said just the right thing. That’s why I love you so much.”

“We’ll get through this Jared; I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, but I now know exactly where the boys are heading, and I needed to get them set to go there. :D


	6. Chapter 6

The seasons changed, and soon it was spring and nearing the anniversary of the shooting. Jared had made great progress. Other than a scar, no one would ever know that he’d been shot and almost lost his life. He’d cut down his visits to Dr. Aren to once a month, mainly just because he liked to chat with her. He was painting again, and had had a couple of showings at the gallery. One of his landscapes even graced a spot in the grand entry way to the palace.

He’d worked to get his education up-to-date, and was even taking some on-line college courses. He still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with it. His options were a bit limited; being a member of the royal family meant he couldn’t just work anywhere, but he was starting to think that maybe teaching art, or being an art therapist was his calling.

He and Jensen were closer than ever. They hadn’t talked any more about having a baby or starting a family, but Jared had spent a lot of time discussing it with Dr. Aren, and while he was still disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to have a baby, he was more comfortable with the fact that Jensen truly accepted it, and that they’d deal with it together when the time came.

At Dr. Aren and Jensen’s urging, he’d gotten a second opinion. He’d spent two days in bed after being told the same thing that the first doctor had told him: that his chance of conceiving was basically zero. It had been a setback, but it really wasn’t anything that he hadn’t expected.

Jared hadn’t heard from his family at all. Kristin had sent him a letter, apologizing for Cole, and for the way she had treated Jared herself. He sent her flowers and asked her not to contact him again. His parents and sister had been hounded by the media for weeks after the shooting, but once they realized that there were very few people on their side, and that those people were the anti-omega rights zealots, they went silent. Chrissy had tried to bring a civil suit against both the Padalecki family and Jared, claiming that she’d been taken advantage of by Cole. That had gone nowhere.

Jared returned from a morning run with Hazel to find Ben alone in the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter.

“Where’s Matt?” he asked before taking a bite.

Ben turned from his iPad, where he’d been looking at a new recipe he wanted to try. “He’s in bed. I think that he has a stomach bug.”

“Anything I can do? Can I go see him?”

“No, I’m going to go check on him in just a bit. You can visit him if you’d like, but I’m not sure if he’s contagious or not.”

Jared grimaced. “I’ll wait. Let me know if he needs anything though.”

Ben laughed. “I don’t blame you. He was not a pretty sight when I left him earlier.”

Jared headed to his studio. He felt badly about not going to see Matt, but he and Jensen had gotten food poisoning just before Christmas, and it was not an experience he was eager to repeat. He grabbed a sketch pad and drew a little cartoon of Matt sick in bed, and gave it to Ben to give to him.

Two days later and Matt was still sick. “Should he see a doctor?” Jared asked Ben.

Ben looked a little uncomfortable at the question. “No, I don’t think that’ll be necessary.”

“But he doesn’t seem to be getting better.”

Ben busied himself by starting to reorganize the spice rack. “He’ll be fine in a few days.”

Jared looked at him suspiciously for a few more seconds before shrugging and heading to his studio to do some homework. If Matt wasn’t better in another day or two, he’d call the doctor himself.

**

Matt showed up the next afternoon, looking pale and worn, and insisting that he was on the mend.

“Are you sure you should be up?” Jared asked. “You don’t look that great.”

Matt snorted. “Thanks. That really helps.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I’m fine. Just tired. I went to the doctor yesterday and she told me that I am definitely not contagious, and that being up and around might make me feel better. Plus, I know that you can’t manage without me for a whole week. I’m surprised you’ve been able to dress yourself!”

“You’re hilarious. Come on then, you can sit in the studio and watch me do my homework.”

Matt protested a little, but after about ten minutes in the lounge chair, Jared looked up from his laptop to find Matt fast asleep. Jared had been working for a couple of hours when Ben came in, smiling fondly at a still sleeping Matt.

“How long has he been out?” he asked quietly.

“The whole time we’ve been in here.” Jared said. “Are you sure he’s okay?”

“Yeah, the doctor said that he’d be tired, especially during,” Ben coughed, cutting himself off and looking caught out. “Uh, especially while he’s recuperating.”

“Quit talking about me,” Matt slurred, sitting up a bit. “I was just resting my eyes.”

Jared laughed, as Ben said, “Sure you were, Matty.”

Matt’s stomach rumbled, causing Jared to laugh again. “You’ve been asleep for two hours and now you’re hungry? You’re the laziest personal assistant I’ve ever had.”

Matt grinned. “I’m also the best.” He turned to Ben. “When’s lunch?”

Ben smiled. “Come on, that’s what I came in to tell you – lunch is ready.”

Jared and Matt followed Ben down to the kitchen, settling in at the counter while Matt set down pancakes and scrambled eggs in front of them.

“Breakfast for lunch,” he announced with a smile.

Matt made it about half way through his meal before he had to make a run for the bathroom.

“Are you sure he’s okay?” Jared asked Ben.

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Ben replied a little too quickly. “I’ll just go check on him.”

Jared finished his lunch in silence. Something was going on, and he was going to figure it out.

**

Matt found Jared in his studio about an hour later. Jared was hunched over a book, occasionally shifting to make jot something down in a notebook at his elbow.

Matt knocked on the door frame.

Jared looked up, narrowing his eyes at Matt’s obvious discomfort.

“Since when do you knock?”

“Umm…” Matt shifted nervously from foot to foot. “Since now?”

Jared stood and crossed to one of the two armchairs in the room. “Come on, sit down. You know you don’t have to be nervous around me.”

Matt took the other chair, playing with the hem of his t-shirt and not meeting Jared’s eyes. Jared decided to wait him out. With as much as Matt usually talked, he knew that even if he was nervous it wouldn’t be long before he spilled.

“So, I wasn’t going to tell you now. I wanted to wait, make sure things were going to work out, but there’s obviously no way that I can hide this when I keep getting sick, and Ben told me I was being ridiculous anyway, but I don’t know how you’ll react, and I don’t want you to feel bad, and if you decide that you don’t want me around I’ll totally understand, and-“

“Matt!” Jared said loudly enough to get his attention. “Slow down. You’re my best friend. What could possibly have happened that I wouldn’t want you around?”

Matt took a deep breath and opened his mouth, then closed it on a sigh and stared out the window.

Jared was starting to get a very bad feeling. Matt loved to talk, and there hardly seemed like there was a topic that was off limits to him. If Matt didn’t want to tell him, it must be something really bad.

“Are you sick?” Jared whispered.

Matt snapped his eyes back to Jared, and after taking in the fear he saw in his eyes, he was quick to reassure him. “No, no I promise I’m not sick.” He took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant,” he said, spitting the words out like they hurt to say.

Jared stared at him, stunned. He was quiet for a few seconds, trying to put everything together. “And…and you don’t want to be?” Jared asked. He was so confused.

“What? No! Of course I do!”

“Then what…Oh,” Jared said as realization settled in.

“Yeah,” Matt said somewhat awkwardly. “We weren’t trying, it just sort of happened. And with your…situation, I just wasn’t sure how you’d feel. If you’d still want me around.”

Jared stood abruptly, causing Matt’s eyes to go wide, but all Jared did was haul him up and into a hug.

“I am so happy for you, Matt. Ben, too. This is amazing. I appreciate you trying to spare my feelings, but this is great news!”

Matt sagged a bit in relief as he hugged Jared back. “Thanks. I was so worried about telling you.”

“I understand, and I appreciate it, but I can’t live in a bubble forever.” He let go of Matt and they sat back down. Now that the news was out there, Matt couldn’t keep the grin off of his face. “But you’re okay, right? You’ve been sick a lot.”

“Yep, everything is going smoothly so far. I’m only a couple of months along, the morning sickness is new, but the doctor said it’ll probably pass in another month or so. Mostly, I’m just really tired.”

They talked a bit more but it wasn’t long before Matt was trying to hide his yawns.

Jared laughed. “Go take a nap. I have homework to do.”

Matt smiled ruefully. “Okay, but you call if you need anything. I don’t want special treatment just because I’m pregnant.”

“I will, I promise.”

Matt left, and Jared returned to his desk and his reading, and tried desperately to ignore the pain in his chest.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! My family had an amazing vacation to New Orleans and Pensacola (visit if you haven't - but not in the summer! lol), and then my best friend had to have an emergency c-section and I wound up basically running two households. Things have finally settled down a bit, so finally an update.
> 
> This chapter has definite D/s tones in it, along with some slight spanking. Just FYI.

“You’re quite tonight,” Jensen remarked over dinner.

“Sorry.  I just…did you know about Matt?”

“I know he’s been sick.  Is it something worse?”

“No, it’s something better.”

Jensen looked at him in confusion.

“He’s pregnant.”

Jensen’s face lit up with a smile.  “That’s great!” 

“Yeah,” Jared said, trying to force a grin.

Jensen’s smile fell, and he reached across the table to take Jared’s hand.  “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.  This must be difficult for you.”

“It shouldn’t be,” Jared said quietly.  “I _am_ happy for them.  _I am_.  It’s just…I’m envious.  And that’s not right.  Matt is pretty much my best friend and I should be thrilled for him, instead of feeling sorry for myself.”

Jensen pushed his plate away.  “Are you done?”  When Jared nodded that he was, Jensen took his hand again and pulled him to his feet.  “Let’s get Hazel and sit outside.”

They settled on one of the low couches around the fire pit, Jared’s back to Jensen’s chest.  They stared at the flames for a few minutes before either of them spoke.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Jensen whispered.

Jared remained silent a bit longer, but he squeezed Jensen’s hand, letting him know that he’d heard him. 

“I’m thrilled for Matt and Ben.  You should have seen Matt’s face when he told me.  It was a surprise, but I don’t think they could be any happier.”

“But what about you?”

Jared sighed.  “I’d thought that after all the talking I’ve done with you, with Dr. Aren, even with Matt, that I was okay with it all.  But now, having it real, not just something in the future…” he sighed again.  “I’m envious, and I feel badly for feeling envious, and I’m angry, because I want it to be us.”

Jensen pulled him tighter.  “Maybe you should call Dr. Aren in the morning.”  He felt Jared nod against his chest.  “And it’s okay to have all those feelings.  In fact, I’m feeling some of them myself right now.”

“Jensen, I’m sorr-“

Jensen was quick to cut him off. “No, we’ve been through this, and you know you have nothing to apologize for.  Nothing, baby.  And hey, we can watch Matt get fat and tease him about it.”

Jared laughed a little at that.

**

Jared called Dr. Aren in the morning and scheduled an appointment for that afternoon.  He felt much better after speaking with her, and they decided that weekly appointments would again be helpful for a while. 

It took Jared a couple of days to figure out that Matt was now avoiding him, and a few more to convince him to stop, and they soon fell back into sync with each other. 

It had taken Jared longer than he cared to admit, but once he’d gotten over his envy, he’d become almost as excited as Matt about the baby.  He’d never watched someone go through a pregnancy before, and he was fascinated. 

Jared bounded into Matt’s small office off the kitchen one morning, startling Matt as he exclaimed, “Did you know that your baby is now the size of a lime?  Look, I brought one so you could see for yourself,” Jared exclaimed as he stuck a lime in Matt’s face.

Matt looked from the lime, to Jared and back again.  “Jared, I love you, and I realize that you’re both my boss and royalty, but if you do not stop comparing my baby to food, I am going to schedule you to attend the next three garden parties with the Queen.”

Jared quickly threw the lime out the door, and back in the kitchen.

“What the hell?” they heard Ben exclaim in surprise before he stuck his head in the office.  “Anyone care to explain why there is produce flying into my kitchen?”

Jared and Matt burst into laughter, and Ben just shook his head and went back to work, muttering about immature omegas with too much time on their hands, which cause Jared and Matt to laugh even harder.

Once their laughter died down, Jared plopped down in the only other chair in the office.  “What are you doing?  Maybe you should take a break.  I can do something for you.”

“Jared.  I work for you, remember?”

“Well, yeah, but-“

“No, I’m pregnant, not sick, and despite how irritating you are, people actually want to spend time with you, and I have to keep your schedule up to date.”

Jared started to suggest that maybe he could keep his own calendar for a while, but he was quickly cut off.  “Don’t even suggest it.  You have many, many talents, but organization is not one of them,” Matt said with a smile.

Jared laughed.  “Okay, okay.”

“I do have something here for you to look at,” Matt said, digging through a pile of mail before pulling out a large manila envelope.  “This was delivered earlier today, and I thought that you might want to open it yourself.”

Jared read the return address, his eyes jumping to Matt’s when he saw it was from the University.  “They wouldn’t send an envelope this big if it wasn’t good news, right?” he asked hesitantly.

“I doubt it.”

When Jared just sat there, Matt gently kicked his foot.  “Come on, open it up.”

Jared opened it and slowly pulled out a sheaf of paper, a smile quickly spreading across his face.  “They agreed!  I’m in!”

“I knew it.  You’re talented, Jared.  Anyone can see that.”

“Thanks, Matt.  Now I just have to tell Jensen.”

***

Jared could hardly sit still through dinner that night.  He was glad that Jensen had wanted to eat outside, because it was easier to hide his fidgeting, or so he thought.

They’d finished their salads and were waiting for Ben to bring out the main course when Jensen finally asked.  “What is going on?”

“What?  What do you mean?” Jared asked, trying for innocent and failing spectacularly.

“You’re fidgeting like that time on our honeymoon when I promised to fuck you in the ocean after dinner.  Did I promise to fuck you somewhere and forget?”  Jensen pretended to consider it.  “That seems unlikely.”

“Jensen,” Jared hissed as Ben brought out their dinner.  Jared’s face was red and he had an adorable expression of embarrassment and amusement on his face.

Ben tried to cover his laughter with a cough, and Jared kicked Jensen under the table.  Ben sat their plates down, clearing his throat before asking if they needed anything else.  Jensen assured him that they were good for the rest of the night, and then turned back to Jared.

“So?”

Jared took a big bite of salmon, and then pointed at his mouth with his fork, indicating that he couldn’t speak.  He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous about telling Jensen the news from the university, other than he hadn’t told him he was applying in the first place.  He didn’t think that he’d be upset or would object, but there was always a small chance and he hadn’t let himself think about it too much, but now that he had an answer, he knew he’d be extremely disappointed if he wasn’t allowed to do it.

Jensen narrowed his eyes at him.  “It’s nothing bad, I can tell that.  So you’re excited about something but afraid to tell me.”

Jared looked at him in surprise.

Jensen smiled.  “Ha!  I’m right.  Spit it out, Jared.  I’m not going to let it go until you do.”

Jared put down his silverware and turned to face Jensen.  He took a deep breath.  “I am excited about something.  I just, I don’t want you to be angry that I didn’t tell you about it in the first place.”

“It’s something good?  Something you want?”

Jared nodded.

“Then I can assure you that I won’t be upset.”

“Right.  Okay.  Well, you know that I kind of wanted to go to college, but when I really looked into it, with the security detail, and the press, it just wasn’t worth it?  So I started thinking about what else I could do, and Matt and I came up with an idea.  It seemed unlikely at the time, which is why I didn’t tell you about it.  Plus, I wanted to do it on my own, and I know how sometimes you like to take over.”

“I don’t mean to do that.  I just want you to be happy.”

“I know,” Jared said with a smile.  “I’m really not complaining at all.  I just wanted to do this for myself.”

At Jensen’s nod, he continued.  “So anyway, Matt and I had the idea of me being sort of an apprentice in the art therapy program at the university.  I’ll train with some of the professors and grad students, and in exchange I’ll volunteer in the department a few hours a week.  Once they think that I’m capable, I can be an assistant in their art therapy program.  I won’t have a certificate or degree or anything, but I’ll be able to work with patients enrolled in their program who need a little more one-on-one time with someone.  They said that it’ll probably only take six to ten months to train me.  If it works out, they’ll bring me on as a part time employee.”

Jensen stared at Jared, not knowing what to say.  Thankfully, he was smiling, and Jared felt the tension drain away.  “So, that’s okay?”

Jensen pushed back from the table and dropped down to his knees between Jared’s legs.  He took Jared’s face in his hands.  “You are amazing.  That is such great news.  I always think that I can’t be more proud of you, and you always prove me wrong.”

Jared put his hands over Jensen’s and leaned forward to kiss him.  “Thank you.  I don’t know why I was so nervous to tell you.”

“It’s okay.  You don’t ever have to be afraid to tell me anything, but I understand.”  Jensen gave him a kiss and then went back to his seat.  “Tell me everything.”

**

Two weeks later and Jared was ready to start at the university.  He would spend Monday and Wednesday mornings in classes, and the afternoons working in the department office, filing, answering phones, and whatever other jobs the administrative assistants didn’t have time to do themselves.  Then he’d spend Tuesday and Thursday mornings in the department’s clinic, observing at first, and gradually starting to help as his training progressed.

Jensen kissed him goodbye and wished him luck, apologizing that he couldn’t stay to see him off, as he had an early morning meeting.

Matt joined him for breakfast, trying not to pout.  “What am I supposed to do while you’re gone?”

“Rest,” Jared and Ben said in unison, making Matt pout even more.

Ty came in not long after.  “Are you ready to go, Jared?”

“You’re driving me?” Jared asked in surprise. 

“Just for the first couple of weeks, until we have a routine down.  Then I’ll go back to Prince Jensen and you’ll have your own detail.”  Jared sighed.  He was of the opinion that Jensen was better off with Ty, but he knew that was one battle he’d never win, so he didn’t even try.

“Here you go,” Ben said, handing Jared a brown paper bag with ‘Prince Jared’ emblazoned in bright red crayon across the front.

“What is this?” Jared asked warily.

“Your lunch,” Ben said as Matt laughed.  “It was his idea,” he said as he jerked a thumb in Matt’s direction.

“You can be such a jerk,” Jared said, making Matt laugh harder.  Still, he took the bag.  He wasn’t going to pass up a lunch from Ben.

*

At the end of the first week, Jared had to admit that he was glad that Ty was with him.  Word had gotten out that Prince Jared was working on campus, and the press had gone crazy, along with several students, and Ty had to call in backup a couple of times to keep things under control and make sure that the department wasn’t disturbed.

Thankfully, the professors and students he was working with got over their initial hesitation (some from working with royalty, others from feeling like he was there only because he was royalty, but thankfully none of them because he was an omega) and soon were treating him just like anyone else.  It took the administrative assistants a bit to get used to asking him to do things for them, but just like with almost everyone else, Jared’s quiet charm and dimpled grin soon won them over.

He came home each day full of stories, and Jensen had never seen him so happy, and when he thought about it, he realized that he’d never been happier himself. 

*

Matt was at the end of his 1st trimester, and had a small baby bump that Ben was obsessed with.  More than once, Jared and/or Jensen, or both, had walked in on him caressing it, much to Matt’s embarrassment. 

Jared was also a bit obsessed with it, and demanded to know each morning if Matt had felt the baby kick yet. 

“Jared, no!  You know it’s too early!  Quit asking me.  I promise to tell you as soon as it happens.”

Jared sighed.  “Fine.  But you’d better.  I’m sure that Tallulah wants Uncle Jared to know she’s okay in there.”

“Jared,” Matt said through clenched teeth, “My baby’s name will not be Tallulah.”

“Whatever you say, man,” Jared agreed.  But he didn’t stop with the name.

*

Jared was enjoying his schooling and work at the university.  He’d even made a couple of friends in the department who he occasionally hung out with after hours.  He’d been progressing so quickly through his training at the clinic that he actually had three patients with whom he worked on Thursday mornings.  All three were children under the age of ten, and all three had been in and out of foster care for most of their lives.  One was in the process of being adopted, one had just been adopted, and one was in a stable, long-term foster home.

Jared loved being able to work with them, and they loved working with him in return. 

Three months into his training and it was time for a review with the head of the department, Dr. Norton.  Dr. Norton was at least five inches shorter than Jared, and thirty years his senior.  He wore small, round glasses that he was always pushing up the bridge of his nose, and had a full head of wavy, silver hair.  He was probably the least intimidating department head on campus, but Jared still had butterflies in his stomach about his evaluation with the man.

Jensen got home late the evening before the review, and was eating the dinner that Ben had set aside for him when Matt came into the kitchen.

He was six months pregnant, and with his slight frame, his belly was prominent.  He couldn’t keep his hands off Ben, either, much to Ben’s delight.  The further he got in his pregnancy, the less he seemed to have a filter in front of Jensen, which Jensen found amusing.

“You’re finally home!” Matt said dramatically.

“Yes.  Is there something wrong, Matt?”

“Yes.  Yes there is.  I need to get home to Ben for…reasons, and Jared is driving me insane.  I realize it’s my job to let him drive me insane, but I think it’s your turn.”

“And just why is he driving you insane?”

“He has that review tomorrow at school, and he’s totally freaking out about it, even though he has no reason to think that it won’t go well.”

“Ah, yes, I guess that had slipped my mind.”

“Well, now you’re home and it’s your turn.  You need to go to his studio, take his phone away from him so that he will stop texting me for the night, and knot him so that I can go home and let Ben-“

“Matt!”  Ben exclaimed from the doorway.  “What the hell?”

Jensen couldn’t hold in his laugh.

“What?” Matt said, throwing his hands into the air.  “I’m pregnant and I have needs!”

“Yes, baby, I know you do,” said Ben as he gently but firmly grabbed Matt by the shoulders and started to lead him out the back door, mouthing ‘sorry’ to Jensen over his shoulder.

Jensen put his dishes in the sink and went to find Jared, who was pacing in his studio.  Jensen just watched him for a moment.  Jared had filled out and grown taller since he’d been with Jensen, and he was now just slightly taller than Jensen himself.  He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts, and a shirt that was just a bit too tight, not that Jensen minded.  His husband was more stunning now than when they’d gotten married, something that Jensen didn’t think would have been possible.  He’d also gotten sexier, and Jensen had to adjust himself in his slacks before he crossed the room and put a stop to Jared’s pacing.

“You’re home,” Jared said in surprise.  “I didn’t hear you.”

“I am, and I’m sorry I’m late.  Matt cornered me in the kitchen.”

Jared sighed.  “Yeah, I’m driving him crazy.”

Jensen chuckled.  “You know that you have nothing to be worried about, right?  You’re doing so well, and this review is just a formality.”

“I know.  I _know_.  Really.  But I’ve never done anything like this before.”  He ran his hands through his hair, making the waves of it even messier than usual.  Jensen loved it.

“You know what Matt said you needed?”

Jared shook his head. 

“He said that I needed to get up her and knot you.”

That surprised a laugh from Jared.  “He actually said that?  This pregnancy is really getting to him.”

“At least he’s not afraid to talk to me.”  They shared a smile.  “But he’s right.  I think that a good knotting is just what you need.”

Jared twisted his fingers together. “I don’t know, Jensen, I’m just so nervous-“

“Did I saw that it was an option, omega?” Jensen asked in a low voice.  It wasn’t often that he got overly dominant with Jared, and even rarer that he called him omega, but Jared had come to love the times that he did.  He didn’t think that he’d like it nearly as much if he was like that all of the time, but Jensen seemed to know when Jared needed it.

“No, alpha,” Jared whispered.

“Bedroom, now.”

Jared practically tripped over his own feet in his haste to get to the bedroom.  Jensen followed behind, enjoying the way that the fabric of his shorts clung to Jared’s ass.

Jensen closed the door behind him once they were in the room.  “On your knees.”

Jared dropped gracefully down, and eagerly reached for the fly of Jensen’s pants.  “No,” Jensen said sharply.  “I didn’t give you permission to touch.  Hands behind your back.”

Jared whined, but quickly complied.

“Good boy,” Jensen said as he ran his fingers through Jared’s thick hair.  “I’m going to make you forget everything but us.  Are you going to do exactly as I tell you?”

“Y-yes, alpha,” Jared stuttered out.

“Good.  Keep your hands behind your back.  No speaking unless I ask you a direct question.  You know your safe word?”

Jared nodded.

“I need to hear you say it, baby,” Jensen said softly, the command gone from his voice.  Jared felt so in love he thought he might burst, and he had to clear his throat before he whispered, “windmill.”

Jensen bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Jared’s lips.  “Keep your eyes on me,” he said as he backed away from Jared before dropping down into an easy chair.  There was about eight feet between them, and Jensen could see the desire to close the distance in Jared’s eyes.

He took off his watch and cuff links and placed them on the small, oak table next to the chair.  Then he loosened his tie, not removing it, but undoing the button underneath.  Next he slowly undid his belt, leaning forward to pull it free from the loops, and then dropping it to the floor on the side opposite the table. 

The bulge in his pants was obvious, and he slowly stroked himself, never breaking eye contact with Jared.  He couldn’t keep that up for long, not with Jared on his knees, being so obedient, his shorts tented obscenely and the scent of his arousal heavy in the air.  He undid the button and lowered the zipper, then pulled his blood heavy cock out of his boxer briefs, smearing the pre-come over the tip and down his shaft.

“Come here,” he ordered hoarsely, groaning when Jared crossed the distance on his knees, hands still behind his back.

“Suck me,” he breathed out when Jared was close enough. 

Jared didn’t waste any time, taking Jensen into his mouth in one smooth motion.  Jensen could tell that it was difficult for him without the use of his hands, but his husband was nothing if not adaptable.  He bobbed his head, running the point of his tongue up and down, teasing at the top of Jensen’s knot when he was able.  It was good, and Jensen could easily come from it, but this wasn’t about him.  He stilled Jared by threading his fingers through his hair and tugging slightly.  He scooted to the edge of the chair, holding the base of his cock in one hand, while keeping the other against Jared’s scalp.

“Open up.” 

Jared was quick to comply, letting Jensen slide into his mouth until he hit the back of his throat.  Jensen held himself there, knowing Jared couldn’t breathe, watching tears form in the corner of his eyes, but also seeing so much trust and love there.  He wasn’t the only one so in love he thought he might burst.

He pulled back, letting Jared catch his breath before quickly sliding back in, setting up a quick pace, loving the mess he was making of Jared, and the moans that he couldn’t hold back.

“That’s right, omega.  Let me hear how much you love taking my cock.”

Jared’s hips stuttered at that, and a loud, low moan vibrated up Jensen’s shaft as Jared’s eyes closed.  Jensen tugged sharply on his hair.  “Eyes open.”  Jared’s eyes immediately opened and fixed on Jensen’s, and Jensen just about lost it, pulling out of Jared’s mouth completely, and chuckling a bit as Jared tried to follow him with his mouth.

Jensen bent down and pulled up the hem of Jared’s shirt, using it to wipe off his face a bit, before tugging on it more, signaling Jared to move his hands so that Jensen could remove his shirt. 

“Strip, and stand by the bed.”  Jared pulled off his shorts and boxer briefs and moved to the side of the bed.  Jensen slowly undressed himself, loving the way Jared’s eyes hungrily took in each bit of skin that Jensen revealed.

Once he was fully undressed, he climbed onto the bed, laying on his back in the center of the huge mattress.  “Come here,” he motioned to Jared to straddle him.

Once Jared was on top of him, Jensen pulled him down into a searing kiss.  Jared ground their cocks together, and Jensen could feel Jared’s slick leaking from him and dripping down onto Jensen.  “Baby, I love how you get so wet for me,” Jensen groaned, breaking away from Jared’s mouth.  “Scoot up.”

Jared looked confused, so Jensen urged him with his hands on his hips, pulling Jared until he was settled over Jensen’s face.

“Jensen,” Jared breathed out in a combination of excitement and embarrassment when he realized what Jensen intended to do, and _how_ he intended to do it.

Jensen gave Jared a slap on his ass.  Not too hard, but hard enough to get his point across.  “Did I give you permission to speak, omega?”

“No alpha,” Jared whispered.  “I’m sorry, al-“

Jared didn’t even get to finish his sentence, because Jensen pulled him fully down onto his mouth, lapping at the slick dripping from Jared’s hole, and then at his hole directly until Jared thought he was going to lose his mind.

Jared wasn’t sure how long it lasted, and he had no idea what Jensen was murmuring, but he knew that if Jensen didn’t stop soon, Jared was going to come.  But he had neither permission to talk, nor to come, but just like always, Jensen knew what his omega needed.  He felt Jared tensing, and moved a hand from where he was holding him open to the base of Jared’s dick, effectively blocking his orgasm.  He nudged Jared back with his other hand until Jared was once again straddling his hips and not his face.

Jared looked down at him, pupils blown and a dazed expression on his face, and suddenly he was kissing Jensen, licking his own slick from Jensen’s face, and Jensen had to squeeze down hard on his knot to keep himself in check.

“Want you to ride me, baby,” he said, and Jared wasted no time in taking Jensen inside himself and setting an almost brutal pace.

Jensen let Jared take control for a few minutes before maneuvering them so that Jared was on his hands and knees, and Jensen was pounding in from behind him.  He draped his body of Jared’s, licking and biting the sweat from his skin. 

“Are you ready to come, omega?” he whispered in Jared’s ear.

Jared just groaned in response.

It took all of the control he had, but at Jared’s non-response he pulled his hips back until only the head of his cock was inside.  “I asked you a question.  Are you ready to come?”

Jared wiggled his hips, but Jensen held firm, leaning back a bit to swat Jared once again.  “Answer me.” 

“Yes, yes, please alpha, please let me come,” Jared practically sobbed out.

“Good boy,” Jensen said, slowly pushing back inside.  “When I tell you, you’re going to come without a hand on your dick.  Just from me fucking your ass.  Understand?”

“Yes,” Jared cried out.

“Good.”  Jensen once again resumed his pace, the sound of skin-on-skin loud in the room.  He knew that Jared couldn’t hold out much longer, just like he knew that he himself couldn’t.  As soon as he said ‘now,’ Jared locked up tight around him, and then almost convulsed with the force of his orgasm.  Jensen ground his hips against Jared’s ass, letting his knot inflate and tie them together while he shook through his own orgasm.

When his breathing was back under control he moved them to their sides, pulling the covers over them.

“Feel better?” he whispered, but Jared was sound asleep.  Jensen smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep.  Mission accomplished. 


	8. 8

Just as everyone tried to tell Jared, his review went well.  Everyone was pleased with his progress, and with his work both in the department’s office and with his three students.  Ben had fixed Jared’s favorites, and he and Matt joined Jensen and Jared for dinner to celebrate.  At one point, Jared and Ben both had a hand on Matt’s belly.  Matt just rolled his eyes and batted their hands away.

Jensen was helping Ben clean up, and Matt called Jared into his office.

“You got a strange letter in the mail today,” Matt said as he handed Jared an open envelope.  “I almost just threw it away, but I’m really not sure what to make of it.”

Jared pulled out the letter:

_Prince Jared,_

_My name is Chrissy Slate, and I was Cole Padalecki’s office assistant.  I have something of a personal nature that I need to speak with you about_

Jared didn’t finish reading, just crumpled it up and tossed it in the garbage.

“Weird, right?” Matt asked.  “Did you know her?”

“No, not at all.  And I want to keep it that way.  If any more come just get rid of them.”

“No problem.”

Jensen stuck his head in the office, “Everything okay in here?”

“Yep, just looking through some mail.  Nothing important.  Let’s take Hazel for a walk.”

**

Two weeks went by uneventfully before Matt once again handed Jared a letter.

“What’s this?” Jared asked, turning the envelope over in his hands.

“It’s another letter from your bro…from Cole’s former assistant,” Matt replied as he shifted in his desk chair trying to get comfortable. 

“Tallulah giving you a hard time?”

Matt glared at him.

Jared glanced back at the envelope.  “I thought you were going to throw away any more that came.”

“I have been,” Matt said distractedly as he tried, and failed, to pull his shirt down over his belly.  “Damn it, I need new shirts again.”

Jared tried to hide his laugh.  Matt seemed to be getting bigger by the day, and he did not take kindly to having it pointed out.

Jared cleared his throat and waved the letter, “So why am I holding this?”

“Because that is the sixth one to come since we got rid of the first one.  And now I’m starting to get phone calls.  I’m not sure how she got my office number, but she’s been leaving me voice mails a couple of times a day.”

“Have the letters or the voice mails said what she wants?”

“I haven’t opened any of the letters, and the voice mails have been vague, just saying that she needs to speak with you in person as soon as possible.  She sounds…desperate.”

Jared dropped down into the empty chair, staring at the letter.  “I think I’d better talk to Jensen about this,” he said finally.

“I think that’s a good idea.”

“Can you call a driver for me?”

“You don’t want to wait?”

“No.  He’ll probably want security to look into it, and that’ll be easier from his office.”

**

An hour later and Jared was being waved into Jensen’s office.

Jensen had been in a meeting, so he hadn’t known that Jared was stopping by, and his face lit up when he saw his husband.

“This is a nice surprise,” he said as he rounded the desk and pulled Jared into his arms.  Jared relaxed into his arms, noticing that he was again just a little bit taller than Jensen.  It was still difficult to get used to.

“Is everything okay?” Jensen asked.

“Yes.  I just have a…situation, and I thought it best to come talk to you about it.  Do you think Ty is available?”

“Well, that doesn’t sound like everything is okay.”

“Really, I don’t think it’s a big deal.”

Jensen gave him a skeptical look, but went back to his desk and picked up the phone, asking his assistant to find Ty.

“Let’s sit down,” Jensen suggested after he hung up the phone.  “He’ll be in shortly.”

Jared joined Jensen on the plush, leather loveseat in the corner of the office, and it wasn’t more than a minute before Ty joined them, taking a seat in one of the arm chairs across from them.

“What’s going on?”

Jared sat up straight, shifting away from Jensen so that he could see both men as he explained.  “About two weeks ago I got a weird letter in the mail.  I didn’t read the whole thing, really only the first sentence, and then I told Matt that if any more came to just throw them away.”  Jared paused to take the most recent letter out of his jacket pocket.  “Matt told me today that this is the sixth one to be delivered since, and also that the woman has been leaving him voice mail messaged on his office phone.”

“Do you know who they’re from?  Are they threatening?” Jensen asked, an edge to his voice.

Jared handed him the unopened letter.  “No, nothing like that.  Well, at least not the voice mails.  None of her other letters have been opened.  Her name is Chrissy Slate.  She says that she was Cole’s assistant and that she needs to speak to me.”

Jensen opened the letter, quickly reading it before handing it to Ty.

“What does it say?” Jared asked.

“Not a lot.  Basically, what you told us.”  Jensen turned to Ty.  “Can you look into this?”

“Right away,” Ty said as he stood and left the room.

“We’ll figure this out,” Jensen said. 

“Do you think that it’s anything to be worried about?”

“Probably not.  You know that Ty will get to the bottom of it.”

“As long as you’re here…” Jensen trailed off as he pushed Jared into the corner of the couch, kissing him and pulling his shirt from the waist of his pants.

Jared moaned and wiggled around until Jensen was more comfortably on top of him.  The phone on Jensen’s desk buzzed, but they both ignored it.  The couldn’t ignore the pounding on the door that followed.

“Jensen, you have five seconds to cover up and then I’m coming in,” Patrick shouted with a laugh.

“Damn it,” Jensen grumbled, reluctantly getting up and crossing to the door.  He looked back at Jared, and smiled at his husbands desperate attempts to make himself look presentable.  It wasn’t working.  Jared scowled at him, his cheeks red, and that just made Jensen grin bigger.

“What do you want, Patrick?” Jensen asked as he opened the door and ushered his brother inside.

Patrick looked between Jared and Jensen and smirked.  “Be glad it was me.  Mom wanted to come down here herself.  She heard Jared was here and is insisting that you both stay for dinner.”

Jensen sighed.  “Fine.”

**

The King, Queen, Patrick, Jensen and Jared were almost finished eating when Ty stepped into the dining room. 

“I apologize for the interruption, but I need to speak to Prince Jensen for a moment.”

Jensen stepped out into the hall, but he wasn’t gone long before he came back in, asking Jared to join him.  Jared couldn’t read the expression on his face, and he felt an anxious swoop in his belly.

“What’s going on?” Jared asked, looking between Ty and Jensen.

Jensen ran a hand down his face, rubbing back and forth over his lips, clearly trying to figure out the best way to fill Jared in on what was going on.  Finally he said, “Ty found out who Ms. Slate is and what she wants.”

“Is it bad?” Jared asked quietly. 

“It’s…unexpected,” Jensen replied.  “She was Cole’s assistant.  Apparently, she was also his lover.  They had a child together.”

Jared knew he shouldn’t be surprised, but he was.  He felt like he was never going to fully escape his family.  “And she wants money?” he asked bitterly.

“No.  Well, maybe, but that’s not the main thing she wants.  She wants us to adopt the baby.”


	9. Chapter 9

“She what?” Jared asked in shock.

“Ty, I’m going to take Jared to the library.  Could you ask my parents and brother to join us in about fifteen minutes?”

“Certainly,” Ty said, already stepping away.

Jensen nudged Jared forward gently with a hand on his back.  They were silent as they made their way to the library.  Jared dropped onto a couch and put his head in his hands.  Jensen sat down next to him, pulling him into his arms.

“Are you okay?”

Jared looked up.  “Honestly?  I don’t know what I am.”

“I know.  It’s certainly not what I was expecting.”

“How old is the baby?”

“About 9 months.”

Jared thought for a minute.  “So she must have gotten pregnant just before…before Cole…”

“Yes, she said she didn’t find out until after he was gone.”

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

“A little boy.”

“I don’t even know what to say, Jensen.  We can never escape my family.”

Jensen kissed Jared on the forehead.  “My family is going to come in here soon.  I’d rather have Ty give you all the details in private, but she’s threatening to go public, and my parents and brother need to know.  Since we’re here-“

“I understand.  Might as well get it all over with at once.”

“Before they come in,” Jensen hesitated.

“What is it?”  Jensen had that unreadable look on his face again.  Jared wasn’t used to it, and didn’t like it.

“Would you consider it?”  


“Consider what?”

“Adopting him.”

“Would you?” Jared asked.

“I would-“ Jensen’s response was cut off by the arrival of his family.

Once everyone was settled, Jensen turned to Ty.  “Why don’t you fill us in.”

“A few weeks ago Prince Jared received a letter from someone unknown to him, asking him to contact her.  He dismissed it.  Since then he’s received several more, and his assistant, Matt, has been receiving voice messages on his office phone from the same woman as well.”

“Threats?” the King cut in sharply.

“No, sir.”

“Why wasn’t this addressed sooner?” the King asked, looking irritated.

“That…that’s my fault, sir,” Jared said quietly.  “I told Matt to just throw the letters away if any more came.  I didn’t realize she’d be so persistent.”

The King looked mollified by that.  “Do you know her, son?”

“No, sir.”

The King made a motion for Ty to continue.

“The woman’s name is Chrissy Slate.  She was the administrative assistant to Cole Padalecki at the time of his death.  She was also his lover, and the mother of his now nine month old son.

“I was able to contact Ms. Slate this afternoon to find out what she wants.”  Ty looked to Jensen.

Jensen cleared his throat.  “She wants us to adopt her son.”

Stunned silence followed his announcement. 

“Well,” the Queen said.  “That is certainly unexpected.  Are you considering it?”

“It’s way too soon to discuss that,” Jensen said quickly.

“But she’s demanding to speak with Prince Jared in person,” Ty said.  “She said she’ll go to the press if he won’t meet with her.”

“To what end?” Patrick asked. 

“Honestly?  I don’t think that she even knows.  I think she’s desperate.  She’s unemployed and barely scraping by.”

“I’ll meet with her.”

“Are you sure?” Jensen asked.  “You don’t owe her anything, and we can work something out.”

“No, I’ll meet with her.  It’s not just about her.”

“Jared,” the Queen said, “Perhaps we should verify the paternity of this child first.”

“Yes, ma’am.  But, if it’s okay, I’d like to meet with her.”

“Of course dear, it’s up to you.  I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

Jared smiled at her, once again amazed that he was part of such a wonderful family.

“Ty, could you arrange a paternity test as soon as possible?”

“Yes, of course.  I’ll start right now if you don’t need anything else.”

“No, the sooner the better.”

Ty turned to Jared. “I’ll send someone by tomorrow to collect a DNA sample.”

“Do you know how long it will take for results?”

“I don’t, but I’ll find out.”

“Thank you, Ty.”

Patrick had his phone out.  “According to Google, it takes 2-3 days.”

“Thanks for your research,” Jensen said with a roll of his eyes.

“Hey, Google knows all,” Patrick replied with a smirk.

“Boys,” the Queen said, making Jared smile.  She turned to him.  “Would you be willing to wait to meet with Ms. Slate until the results are available?”

Jared looked to Jensen.  “It’s your call,” Jensen said quietly.  “But I think it’s a good idea.”

“Okay.  Yes.  Yes, I’ll wait.”

**

Jared and Jensen rode back to Grenwald in silence, both men lost in thought.  It was late when they got home, and they prepared for bed quietly.  Once under the covers, Jensen pulled Jared into his arms.

“What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know.  My mind can’t seem to settle.  But, if he is my nephew…”

“Would you consider adopting him?”

Jared once again turned the question back on Jensen.  “Would you?  The son of the man who tried to kill you?”

Jared had his face turned into Jensen’s neck, hiding his face and muffling his voice.

“Jared, look at me.”

Jared lifted his head and met Jensen’s eyes.  “If we were to consider adopting him, we would be adopting him as your nephew.  Nothing else.”

“How are you so amazing?”

Jensen snorted.  “You have that backwards.”

They shared what Jared thought was probably dopy grins, but he didn’t care.  “Can we talk about it tomorrow?  I’d just like to sleep.”

“Of course, baby.”

**

They didn’t talk about it the next day, nor the day after.  Jared went to the university and spent as much of his free time as possible in his studio at home, trying to keep his mind off of Chrissy Slate and her baby.

Jensen had tried to bring it up, but Jared just shook his head and changed the subject.  He gave a cursory explanation to Matt and told him he didn’t want to talk about it.

It was a very long couple of days.

**

Wednesday evening Jared and Jensen were in the media room watching a movie, trying to pass the time.  They knew the results of the paternity test would be back at any moment, and they both straightened when Ty knocked on the doorframe and let himself in.

Jensen turned off the tv and motioned for Ty to take a seat.

Ty handed an envelope to Jared. 

Jared looked at Jensen.

“Would you like me to leave?” Ty asked.

“No, no please stay,” Jared said as he stared at the envelope.  He gave Jensen a shaky smile as he broke the seal, pulled out the paper and scanned the contents of the letter.

He handed it to Jensen to read and turned to Ty.  “Please set up a meeting with Ms. Slate as soon as possible.”

**

After Ty left the room, Jared turned to Jensen.  “What do you think?”

“I think that we need to meet with her, see what’s really going on.”

“Yes, but.  He’s really Cole…he’s really my nephew.”

“He is,” Jensen said with a smile.  “I’ll bet he’s adorable.”

Jared gave him a shaky grin.  “Would you consider…I mean, I know it’s a lot to ask, but now that it’s official I can’t just turn my back on him.”

Jensen took Jared’s hands in his.  “I will support whatever decision you make.”

“But Jensen this is a huge decision.  I can’t make it on my own.  I don’t _want_ to make it on my own.”

“I know, but I think that we’re thinking the same thing.”

“Yeah?” Jared asked hopefully.

“Looks like we might soon be daddies.”

**

Chrissy Slate was both exactly like Jared had pictured, and at the same time nothing like what he’d expected.  She was tall, thin, and blonde, just like all the women Cole had ever dated whom Jared had seen.  But while he didn’t doubt that she’d been poised and put together, she was the opposite of that now.  Her hair was haphazardly piled on top of her head, and dark roots showed through.  Her clothes were wrinkled and she had deep shadows under her eyes.  Jared really didn’t spend too long looking at her though, his eyes locked on the squirming baby in her arms.

The baby was chubby, with a head full of dark brown hair and big brown eyes.  He was nosily sucking on a pacifier, his head resting on his mother’s shoulder, eyes bright with curiosity.

They were meeting in one of the sitting rooms at the palace.  Jared and Jensen along with Ty and a lawyer. 

“Please, have a seat Ms. Slate,” Jensen said.  He and Jared sat across from her, while Ty and the attorney stayed near the door.

“What’s his name?” Jared blurted out, his cheeks going red immediately.  “I’m sorry.  That was rude.  We haven’t even introduced ourselves.”

Chrissy smiled, “That’s okay, Your Highness.  This is Simon Christopher Padalecki.”

“Hi Simon,” Jared said to the baby, waving a little awkwardly.  His face lit up when the boy grinned back, spitting the pacifier out onto the floor.

“Ms. Slate,” Jensen said, “to say we were shocked by the reason for this meeting would be an understatement.”

“I’m sure,” she said quietly.  “I appreciate you taking the time to meet with me.”

“May I hold him?” Jared asked.

“Yes, yes of course,” Chrissy replied, handing Simon to Jared.  Jared settled him on his lap and they started at each other for a few seconds before Simon let out a cooing sound, making Jared laugh.

Jensen had a difficult time tearing he gaze away from them.  The two of them together looked so right, and Jensen already knew that he’d do whatever Chrissy wanted so that Jared could keep the boy.  Jensen turned back to Chrissy.  “Why do you want us to adopt Simon?”

Chrissy dropped her eyes and took a deep breath before looking back at Jensen.  He saw the pain and desperation on her face, but her voice was strong.

“I know this must make me seem like a terrible person.  I don’t really even know where to start.”

“Take your time, and start at the beginning,” Jensen said gently.

“I’d been working as an administrative assistant in the marking department of the firm for about six months when I was offered a promotion to Cole’s assistant.  He seemed like a guy who was going places, so I jumped at the chance.  It wasn’t long before we were sleeping together.”  She sighed.  “Cliché, I know, but he was so charming, and he always said the right thing.  I honestly thought he was going to leave his wife for me.

“I had no idea about his plan to hurt you.  Either of you,” she said, and she looked so sincere that Jensen didn’t doubt her.  “When the building was put on lock down that day and I went into his office, I was so confused by the fact that he wasn’t there.  He’d sent me on an errand and must have slipped out while I was gone.  Anyway, I was questioned repeatedly by the police and lost my job.  Then I started to get sick.  I thought it was just the stress, but found that wasn’t the case soon enough.

“I was sick through most of my pregnancy.  I worked a couple of temp jobs and lived off my savings, but that’s gone now.  Daycare, diapers, everything is so expensive, and no matter what I do, I just can’t get ahead.  And I know how this will probably sound, but I never wanted to be a mother.  I’ve done the best I can, and I love Simon, but he deserves better.

“I contacted the Padaleckis, thinking they might be able to help in some way, but that was a dead end.  My family doesn’t live in Ackland, we’re not close, and they won’t help either.”  She broke off, brushing a tear from her cheek and pulling a tissue from Simon’s diaper bag.

“And what is it you want in return?” Jensen asked.

“Nothing.”  At Jensen’s skeptical look she continued.  “Really, I just want Simon taken care of like he should be, and my life back.  I’ve learned from this.  I know that my life won’t ever be the same, that _I_  won’t ever be the same, and I know that the first thing I need to do is find a place where Simon will be loved and safe.”

Jared had been quiet through Chrissy’s explanation, bouncing Simon, making faces at him.  The two seemed fascinated by each other. 

“If we were to adopt him, would you still want to be a part of his life?”

Chrissy looked taken aback by the question.  “I…yes, if that was an option.”

Jared nodded, seemingly pleased with her answer.  “So you’d stay in Ackland?  Get a job?  Maybe go to school?”

“If I was able to see Simon sometimes I would definitely stay in Ackland.  I was taking some night classes before all of this, but I don’t think that school would be in my budget.  At least not to start.”

“What kind of classes?”

Chrissy still seemed confused by Jared’s line of questioning, but Jensen knew exactly where he was headed, and he smiled, pleased at how considerate and compassionate his husband was.

“Just some basic business classes.  I didn’t really have a plan.”

“And now?  If you could go back to school?”

“Nothing business related.  I think that I’d like to be a librarian.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow at Jared, who nodded in return.

“We obviously need to discuss this,” Jensen said.  “Can we meet again tomorrow?”

“Yes, yes of course.”

Jared somewhat reluctantly handed Simon back to Chrissy, and Ty stepped forward to show them out. 

“Wait,” Jared said.  “You said that the heat in your apartment doesn’t work?”

“It was on when we left, but there’s no guarantee that it’ll be one when we get home,” she said with a grimace.

“Why don’t you let one of our drivers take you to pack a bag and you can stay here for the night,” Jensen offered.

“I…really?  I don’t want to intrude.”

“We can’t let you go home to a cold apartment.”

“Thank you,” Chrissy said.

“You’re welcome.”  Jensen turned to Ty.  “Can you make the arrangements?”

“Certainly, Your Highness.”  Ty turned to Chrissy.  “Please follow me.”


	10. Chapter 10

After they left, Jared and Jensen looked at each other.  Jensen could see the hope that Jared was trying to suppress, and it broke his heart a little.  They’d come so far, and Jared seemed to trust Jensen more and more, but there will still times that Jared held back.  They’d just have to keep working on it.

“So, what do you think?” Jared asked hesitantly.

“I think that we’d better get my mother in here and have her start working on setting up a nursery.  You know she’s not going to let us do it ourselves.”

“Really?” Jared asked, so much hope in his voice that Jensen couldn’t resist kissing him. The sound of someone clearing their throat reminded Jensen that they weren’t alone.  He turned to him.

“Jackson?”

“Yes, your Highness?”

“Please, come sit down.  It looks like we have somethings to discuss.”

**

After working out the details of what they’d like with the lawyer, they headed to find the King and Queen. 

Jared stopped Jensen in the middle of the hall.  “Are you sure about this?”

“Jared, I am absolutely sure about this.  I know it’s sudden, but I think that adopting Simon is the right choice for us.”

Jared grinned.  “Yes, I know that.  I just mean…your parents.  Are you sure they’re going to be okay with this?”

Jensen grinned back.  “Trust me.”

**

They found Jensen’s parent in their sitting room.  Before either man could say a word, Mallory was on her feet.

“Well, are we going to be grandparents?”

Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand and turned to him with an ‘I told you so’ look.

**

The next few days were a flurry of activity.  Jared and Jensen took the rest of the week off from school and work to focus on getting things ready to bring Simon home.  The Queen and Jared worked together to get nurseries set up at both the palace and Grenwald.  Jensen worked with Jackson to get the paperwork for the adoption ready, and he and Jared both tried to spend as much time with Simon as possible.

By Friday, the paperwork was ready to be reviewed with Chrissy.  The Queen happily took Simon so that they could focus on the meeting.

Once everyone was seated, Jackson began.

“Ms. Slate, my name is Jackson Sharp, and I’m one of the royal attorneys.  The gentleman to your right is Sean Upjohn, from the firm Goldman, Bradley, and Hatch.  He’ll be representing you.”

Chrissy looked taken aback.  “I…I can’t afford a lawyer,” she said quietly.

“No worries,” said Sean kindly.  “Prince Ackles is paying for my services.  I know that’s a bit of a conflict of interest, but I assure you that I’ll represent you and your son to the best of my ability.”

Chrissy nodded, though she didn’t look confident.

“Mr. Upjohn has a copy of everything we’re about to review.  We’ll go over everything, and then you two can have time alone to discuss our offer, and make note of any changes you’d like to make.”

Sean placed a summary sheet in front of Chrissy, and Jackson began.

“First, and most importantly, we have set up a basic, open adoption.  You will remain as Simon’s mother, and will have access to him based upon a schedule you and the Princes agree upon.  In addition to that, Prince Jensen has agreed to pay for all costs associated with you getting your degree in library science: tuition, supplies, housing, etc.  He has also agreed to place 50 thousand Aucks in a trust, payable to you upon the completion of your degree.”

Chrissy’s eyes were wide, and her jaw was open.  She looked around the table, clearly in shock.

“Would you mind giving me a few moments alone with my client,” Sean asked quietly?

“Of course,” Jensen said as he stood and motioned for Jackson and Jared to follow him.

Once they were in the hall, Jensen grinned at both me.  “I think that we just blew her mind.”

“Do you think she’ll accept it?” Jared asked a bit nervously.

“She’d be crazy not to,” Jackson said.  “I’ll text you as soon as they’re ready to meet again.”

“Thank you, Jackson,” Jensen replied.  “Jared, lets go check on how Simon is getting along with his new grandparents.”

**

Two hours later and they were all back in the conference room.  Once everyone was seated around the table, Chrissy was the first to speak.

“This,” she paused to clear her throat.  “This is too much.  My intent on contacting you was never to profit.  I just want Simon to be safe and loved.  That’s all I want.  The rest of this…I don’t even know what to say.”

Surprisingly, it was Jared who spoke.  “My brother, my entire family, sold me to the highest bidder.”

Jensen took in a sharp breath, and Jared turned to him with a smile, reaching to squeeze his hand.  “It’s true, but it’s also true that it’s the best thing that ever happened to me.  That is not what this is.  We’re not paying you to give us Simon.  The adoption is totally separate from all the rest.  Should you decide that the adoption isn’t right for you, the rest still stands.

“What my brother did to you, and the way my family has treated you is all too familiar to me.  Luckily, I was able to escape.  Jensen and I would like to help you recover from that.  Please let us.”

Chrissy looked steadily at Jared and then Jensen before slowly nodding her head.  “Okay,” she said hoarsely.

“Let’s get these papers signed,” Jensen said with a smile.

**

To say that life with a nine month old was an adjustment would be an understatement.  They spent the first month living at the palace.  Chrissy stayed there as well, and made sure to spend part of each day with Simon.  As the month progressed, she shortened the time each day, trying to get him used to being with Jared and Jensen full time, and only seeing her a couple of times a week.

Jensen had spoken to Jared about hiring an nanny, and at first Jared had resisted, saying that he’d give up his classes and work to care for Simon full time.  Whatever Jared wanted was fine with Jensen, but he thought that Jared would regret giving up his education after he had fought so hard to get it.

They were laying in bed one night toward the end of the month.  Simon was sleeping peacefully in his crib across the room, and Jensen was drifting off, thinking of how nice it would be to get back to Grenwald with his new family, when Jared quietly said his name.

“Jensen?”

“Hmmm,” Jensen said, turning a bit so he could see his husband’s face.  “What is it?”

“I’ve been thinking, and you’re right.”

“I usually am.”

Jared laughed softly and swatted Jensen on the arm. 

“What was I right about?”

“I want to take care of Simon, but I don’t think that I want to give up school and my job.”

“Okay.  You know I’ll support whatever decision you make.”

Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen’s shoulder.  “There’s only three more weeks left in this semester.  I’ll finish that, and then I was thinking maybe just one class and one afternoon in the office, and then keep working at the clinic on Tuesday and Thursday mornings.

“One of the kids at the Omega Center told me how much it had helped him to see me going to school and working.  I don’t think I should just give that up.”

“I think that sounds great.  You’re a role model to a lot of people Jared, whether you want to be or not.”

Jared nodded.

“How about this?  We can set up some interviews with nannies, and hire someone who can help with both Simon and Ben and Matt’s baby when it gets here.  In the meantime, maybe Chrissy and Matt, even my mother could help.”

“Okay.  That sounds good.”

“I’ll talk to Maggie tomorrow and have her get some resumes for us to look at.  Now, enough talking.”  He pulled Jared more fully into his arms and started to kiss his neck, running his hands over Jared’s back and down to his ass.

“Jensen!” Jared exclaimed, sounding totally scandalized.

“What baby?  Come on,” Jensen said, trying to pull a resistant Jared back into his arms.

“Simon is right over there!  We’re not doing this in front of the baby!”

“Jared,” Jensen said, “he’s sound asleep!”

Jared grabbed an extra pillow and placed it between their bodies.  “No Jensen, that’s just wrong.”

Jensen groaned and rolled onto his back.  Parenthood had officially begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that I'm going to post this as I write, unbeta'd. I hope that's not a turn off for too many people. RL has been really stressful the last few months, but I'm finally in a place where I want to write again, and I'm hopeful that I can keep up my momentum if I post as I write. 
> 
> When I started this, I guess I realized in an abstract way that it would lead to MPREG, but I really didn't think that I'd be writing any beyond the original prompt, but here we are (and again a huge thank you to all of you for reading and commenting!). That said, the medical aspect of Jared's injuries I've left kind of vague because, well, I'm not exactly clear oh the logistics of a male pregnancy!


End file.
